Best Friend of Childhood Years
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: Luc,” I say, “I would never forget the times when we fought together.”


**Best Friend of Childhood Years**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: "Luc," I say, "I would never forget the times when we fought together."

Disclaimer: Konami owns them. Blah.

Warnings: None.

A/N: This pretty much stemmed when I brought Futch to the final battle. I always see Luc and Futch as close friends. Don't ask me why.

**0**

I couldn't believe it the first time I was given the command to join them. The reason for the involvement of my knights into a war so far away from Toran. After all, we didn't have to join. But an order was an order. And I had to put up with an annoying squire too. But I was adamant to find out the truth behind the rumors and I found it. It is truly you causing the deaths of thousands because of your own pain. Is this why you were so bitter when we were younger? I thought three years changed you because when we were thirteen, you were a playful prankster and I ended up your accomplice. We annoyed Viktor to no end, made sure that Pahn and Cleo ended up in many complicating positions, ate all the cakes that Marie made for the army, picked on Apple because you said it was fun, blew up Kamandol's experiments because we wanted to see how wind spells affected it and we became friends with Tir Mcdohl. He had our backs when we were in trouble. I didn't think it was your intentions but you helped me during that time with my loss of Black. You reminded me that even though there was gloom ahead, we shouldn't so serious on things. We even made a promise that we would meet again and I would have a dragon. You wanted to ride a dragon with me so much but I couldn't because I was expelled from the knights.

Three years later, I came to Dunan Castle with Bright and my first thoughts were you. I wondered if you were pulled into the war again. And I saw you like how I met you the first time. In front of the Stone Tablet of Promise, you stood, looking as bored as you could be. Did you know I was ecstatic to meet you again? I guess you did because you said I crushed your bones with my hug. You smiled at me and shocked a few people. Some say you were bitter, some say you were cynic and some say you changed. But to me, you were the same. You were still you. I noticed the change but you still came up with good pranks and we still had fun. Even more, you really liked Bright and he loves you so much. Remember when Bright pined when you were leaving? How about Sasuke? Remember him? We became friends because he didn't have any. People thought he was serious but we found out he was as good as prankster as you were. We still got into trouble but no one could pin it on us but Viktor and Flik, who knew us personally. We had so much fun then.

Now, fifteen years had past and I involve myself into war. You said it once that it was fate that we were where we were. But do you know that I thought that it was our friendship that brought us together? I thought this time, it would be the same. But to fight you my friend is something that I still cannot bring myself to do. Yet, I must. Even know, at the final part of this war, I still cannot believe this. I wonder if you ever looked back and remember the happier times like I do. I could still picture us, all of us, sitting under the shade of a tree in Dunan. Sasuke had fallen asleep on my side. You were reading a book about something and explaining to me what it meant. Bright had curled up in your lap and I was smiling at you, thinking that I'm so lucky to have such good friends.

Even now as I see you standing on that pedestal, ranting about destiny and fate, I wish to run to you and pull you to another bone crushing hug. Tell you how Bright has grown and how much he still misses you as do I. And Milia became the commander of the Dragon Knights and her daughter is the most annoying brat in the world. And how much I wish we were back under that tree… This hurts, my friend. I only wish that I could turn back time and truly remain your friend to the end. Instead of doing what I wish, I pull out my sword. Do you notice that it was Humphrey's?

"Luc," I say, "I would never forget the times when we fought together." Truly, I would not forget my best friend of my childhood years. I'm sorry, my friend and I love you so very much.

**0**


End file.
